


Sick Knight

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dumbass mode, Sickfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Armilly is sick. Armilly prefers to not be sick.





	Sick Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Time for something sillyyyy

"Armilly are you feeling... _Okay_?" Asked Copernica with a hand to her chin.

"Yeah! Why'd you ask?" Armilly simply replied, but with a nervous tone.

"Well..." Copernica crossed her arms while holding her book a huffed as she prepared herself, "Your pipe is giving out steam fast enough I can see it." Armilly's pipe wasn't visible, but it still let out steam. And if you could see it, a lot was coming out.

Immediately Armilly looked distraught.

"No! It's nothing bad! Or anything!" She stated while waving her hand in a "don't worry about it" manner.

"Oh no..." Mumbled Galleo as he watched on.

"You seemed dizzy when fighting those things, though." Continued Copernica.

"I just got hit with confusion is all! Yeah!"

"Those coglins don't cause confusion."

There was silence. Then Copernica and Galleo shared a look of unamusement. Then Armilly started running.

\--

Pushing Armilly through the door was bad enough, but getting her into a bed of any kind was also hard and involved back and forth yelling.

"GUYS I SAID I'M FINE!"

"ARMILLY."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LITERALLY CHASE ME!"

"ARM. IL. LY. YOU. ARE. SICK." Copernica pronounced it in such a clear way that it almost sounded unclear.

After several more minutes they finally got her into a bed, but she even tried getting out. To put it simply, Armilly wasn't one to give up when sick. She wanted to continue what she liked doing, and most things she liked to do ended up being things that are very unhealthy for sick people to do.

"Guysssss..."

"Armilly you're very clearly sick. Please. Just rest so then you'll get better." Copernica almost pleaded. Armilly waited exactly ten seconds.

"There, I rested."

"Oh my _Algryon_." Galleo and Copernica said in unison, with Copernica looking like she just choked on something.

"D- don't start getting up! Rest! Come on!"

"I said I'm not sick!!!"

"You're horrible at lying." Stated Galleo.

"You're terrible at lying." Agreed Copernica.

"You couldn't even lie to the most gullible person on earth."

"You suck at lying."

"Ok maybe I'm sick but so what! I can still do stuff!" Armilly exclaimed.

"Armilly... You barely finished that fight." Copernica sounded more concerned, now, "You were dizzy, you're hot, and you obviously can't see clearly. Not to mention after a few seconds of running you seemed to not be able to anymore..." During all of this, Armilly looked away from Copernica and Galleo.

"Well I don't need to lay down." Armilly looked slightly angry.

"That's it." Copernica started climbing onto the bed.

"What the-" Armilly started before being interrupted by Galleo.

"What the _hell_ are you doing."

"What does it look like?" Replied the short alchemist, who was seemingly trying to position herself.

"Something incredibly stupid and weird that's what! How is this going to help?"

"Galleo you can have my brain cogs right now because this _is_ incredibly stupid."

"THAT DOESN'T." He paused for a very brief second, "EXPLAIN LITERALLY _ANYTHING_."

Then it happened. Copernica layed down on Armilly. Specifically the middle of her torso.

"Copernica, _please_." She pleaded.

"No. You can't get up if I'm laying down on you. If anyone else did this you'd get crushed."

"Copernica, are you serious? What if when you have to get up?" Questioned Galleo

"For once I didn't think this through, I'll admit." Copernica herself had a nervous, shaky smile on her face that looked like the smile would rather be anywhere but there right now. This was absolutely stupid, and she knew it. But she also cared about the well being of her friend.

Her hat fell onto the floor.

"Copernica, this sucks." Stated Armilly simply.

"Then actually lay down in bed and rest! Stop making this a weird fight club!" She exclaimed in frustration. Armilly let out a huff, creating some steam to come from her mouth. She immediately tried to cover it.

"You two can be really weird sometimes..." Mumbled Galleo.

"Says the one who called the Groundskeeper's Wandering Eye... _That_."

"... Are you refusing to say _bastard_?" He asked as Armilly let out a loud, short laugh.

"Yes! I am! So?" Copernica looked embarrassed, despite her words saying otherwise. She didn't curse much verbally. She tried to avoid it to a point, actually, her cursing was really let out whenever she wrote down things. There was a reason, after all, why she sometimes didn't let others see her written down alchemy plans.

"You're a grown adult." He snickered.

"Yes, and I don't like saying it out loud." Copernica looked annoyed as she tilted her head to the right.

"How is calling an eye a bastard weird?"

"How do you _not_ find that weird?"

"Copernica please get off you're hurting my chest..." Interrupted Armilly.

"Only if you promise to not run off immediately." She look at her in a stern manner.

Silence. Long silence.

Before Copernica and Galleo could freak out and think, "_She's not promising?! What do we do_?!" Armilly finally spoke.

"Fine!" Armilly exclaimed with frustration clear in her voice. Copernica slid off of Armilly and the bed, nearly falling face first.

"Why do you never rest when sick? It doesn't help anything." She sighed.

"I can't do anything! It's boring!" Armilly explained as she looked upset.

Galleo, deciding to join in, because he might as well, and said, "Well if you get up I'll lay down on top of you."

"But you're the tallest one, I'll die!" Yelled Armilly, half joking, then going silent, blinking exactly twice, and then pointing at Copernica and saying, "You're the shortest aren't you?"

"What- no! I'm not. I'm not the shortest, Tarah and Thayne are."

"No they aren't." She argued.

"What?"

"Well they're slouched over, so if they stood up straight they'd be taller than you." Answered Galleo in a matter of fact manner.

Copernica looked like she was having yet another midlife crisis, "How do you know they aren't just built to look like they're slouching?"

"I can go get them." He offered simply.

"Don't go get them just to ask, Armilly is literally sick!"

"This makes no difference." He shrugged, and Benji copied his motion.

"Yes it does, Galleo just, _don't_ it'd be awkward for everyone."

"Not for me." Commented Armilly. Copernica decided that they should actually probably start helping Armilly with her sickness somewhat, and got a cloth and placed an ice spell over it.

"Well it'd be extremely awkward for me, and Galleo would die of second hand embarrassment." She explained simply, and then raised the helmet on Armilly's head. She gently placed the cloth under it and on her forehead, hoping it'd work somehow. It tended to work, but things change, don't they?

Armilly seemed to feel immediate relief, because she smiled. Armilly was bad at hiding emotions.

"Then I say we relax with you until you feel better." Galleo half questioned.

Everyone else seemed to agree.


End file.
